


Pretty Little Things

by Oneofthe3gs



Series: The Clan Diaries [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Sugar Baby Vixx, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: That night Sanghyuk tossed and turned in his bed. He had an odd feeling. It felt like something big was going to happen. He didn’t know what, since the most interesting thing that was going to happen that night was that a thunderstorm was going to roll in. He flipped onto his back for the thirtieth time that night, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to get some sleep. But he just couldn’t. He let out a huff of frustration before he decided to get a glass of water, hoping that he could get some sleep after that. Sanghyuk walked to the kitchen, half asleep. He was reaching for a cup when he heard a crack of thunder. He jumped a bit, not expecting the sound. Suddenly he heard a faint whimper. Sanghyuk’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before he could listen for the sound again another crash of thunder came through, shaking the earth a bit with it’s force. As soon as the thunder quieted down he heard it. A scream. A loud scream filled with terror.Sequel to Sweet Serial Killer





	1. Chapter 1

     To say that Sanghyuk had not been part of the clan for long would be an understatement. He had only been a vampire for about half a year now. But even in that short amount of time he had learned so much about the men he was now living with. He learned of Hakyeon’s undying love for the rest of the clan, and how much he really did for them. He learned of Wonshik’s love of music, and how much time he was willing to put into every song he made. He learned of Jaehwan’s talent of impersonations, a talent not everyone in the clan knew he possessed. He learned of Hongbin’s love for acting, and watched how much work he put into making sure he truly was whatever role the local theater troupe put him in. But the most interesting thing he learned during his time with the clan was about Taekwoon. Taekwoon was a quiet man, or at least he was until he was comfortable. And of course he had his little habits, like slowly sinking to the floor whenever someone gave him a genuine compliment. But one thing Sanghyuk never expected from Taekwoon was how much he loved pretty things.

 

     Although Taekwoon mostly wore dark colors out in public, the second he got home he would change into soft pastels with little bows in his hair. Of course Hakyeon was the one who put the bows there but Taekwoon never seemed to mind. When they would go shopping Taekwoon tended to wander to the home goods aisle, looking at the little porcelain dolls and tea sets. Sanghyuk had accidentally wandered into Taekwoon’s room once and thought it was a room meant for a woman, what with the four poster bed with lace curtains and the little vintage vanity filled with trinkets like a sterling silver hair brush and a tinkling music box. Sanghyuk was very curious as to why Taekwoon liked such pretty things. He just didn’t seem like the type to be into porcelain dolls and crystal tea sets. Seeing as he didn’t want to run the risk of being murdered if he said the wrong thing, Sanghyuk asked Hakyeon about Taekwoon’s little collection. Hakyeon gave him a warm smile. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. It isn’t my story to tell. If you’re so curious why don’t you ask him?” Just then Taekwoon walked in. “Ask me about what?” Sanghyuk sprung from his seat. “Nothing! I think Jaehwan is calling me. Gotta blast!” Sanghyuk said as he rushed out of the room. Taekwoon tilted his head in confusion. “Did he forget we have super hearing or?” Hakyeon shrugged. “Not important. Now come here so I can do your hair. I’m thinking of braiding some daisies in to go with that yellow sweater you’re wearing.”

 

     That night Sanghyuk tossed and turned in his bed. He had an odd feeling. It felt like something big was going to happen. He didn’t know what, since the most interesting thing that was going to happen that night was that a thunderstorm was going to roll in. He flipped onto his back for the thirtieth time that night, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to get some sleep. But he just couldn’t. He let out a huff of frustration before he decided to get a glass of water, hoping that he could get some sleep after that. Sanghyuk walked to the kitchen, half asleep. He was reaching for a cup when he heard a crack of thunder. He jumped a bit, not expecting the sound. Suddenly he heard a faint whimper. Sanghyuk’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before he could listen for the sound again another crash of thunder came through, shaking the earth a bit with it’s force. As soon as the thunder quieted down he heard it. A scream. A loud scream filled with terror. Sanghyuk ran as fast as he could to the sound, and ended up in front of Taekwoon’s bedroom door.

 

     He hesitated going in for a second, and in that second Hakyeon showed up, bursting through the door. Taekwoon sat in the middle of his bed, looking so small against the grand king sized mattress. His appearance was disheveled, with his hair looking wild and his nightshirt falling off his left shoulder. His breathing was heavy, as if he had just finished running straight out of hell. “Taekwoon? Taekwoon are you okay?” Hakyeon said as he slowly approached the bed. By that time the rest of the clan was standing with Sanghyuk by the door. Taekwoon looked at them like a cornered animal, his eyes looking but not seeing the other men in the room. Hakyeon was about to say something else when another clap of thunder rung throughout the house. Taekwoon screamed and slapped his hands over his ears, squeezing his skull tightly so he couldn’t hear more thunder. He began to rock back and forth, his breathing shallow and his eyes closed tight as he clawed at his ears. Hakyeon walked swiftly to the bed, gently taking hold of Taekwoon’s wrists. Taekwoon yelped, his arms locking tightly so Hakyeon couldn’t move his hands. Hakyeon managed to move them anyway. “Taekwoon. Taekwoon look at me. It’s Hakyeon.” Taekwoon’s eyes opened a smidge. “H-hakyeon?” He said, his voice higher and softer than Sanghyuk had ever heard it. “I’m right here Taekwoon. Just look at me okay? I need you to look at me sweetheart.”

 

     Slowly Taekwoon opens his eyes fully, looking Hakyeon in the eyes. “That’s my good boy. Look deeply in my eyes okay? Don’t focus on anything but me.” Hakyeon’s voice became more and more soothing as he spoke. Taekwoon did as he said, and soon his eyes seemed to glaze over. The tension left his body, and when Hakyeon let go of his wrists they flopped onto his lap. “Are you listening now Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon answered with a dazed smile. “Yes Hakyeonie.” He said, his voice airy and light. “You’re doing amazing sweetie. Do you want to go get your music box for me?” Taekwoon got out of the bed and walked over to the vanity where he picked up the music box, the smile never leaving his face. He brought the box to his bed. Once there he gets into the bed so he was in the exact position he was in before. Hakyeon takes the music box and winds it up before he opens it. Taekwoon looks entranced by the little ballerina that spun inside the little box. Hakyeon put the box onto Taekwoon’s nightstand. “Lay down Woonie. I want you to sleep when the little ballerina stops spinning okay?” Hakyeon runs his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. “Do you understand?” Taekwoon gives a miniscule nod before his focus is back on the ballerina. Soon enough the little ballerina stops spinning, and Taekwoon is out like a light. Hakyeon tucks the blanket securely around Taekwoon, kissing him on the temple. He sighs before his attention is on the group at the door.

 

     Hakyeon herds them into the living room, lighting the fireplace so they can avoid turning on the harsh lights. “I’m guessing you want an explanation.” He says as he twists his fingers. Jaehwan leans back in his seat. “We always ask for an explanation. This happens every time a thunderstorm comes through.” Hongbin nods. “And every time we ask you to explain what’s going on you give the same answer, ‘ask Taekwoon’.” Hakyeon tilts his head, a slight bit of anger in his eyes. “And do you ever ask? Why are you so afraid of just asking him? It isn’t my story to tell.” Wonshik lets out a huff of air. “We don’t ask because we know he would never tell us. Plus you’re easier to talk to than he is.” Hakyeon looks disappointed. “That’s really what you think of him, huh? You’ve been living with him for just over a hundred years and you still know that little about him.” Wonshik’s temper flares. “I know plenty about him! He’s just hard to talk to. He’s always sulking and quiet, how am I supposed to feel comfortable talking to someone like that!?” Hakyeon’s eyes blazed with fury and his voice rose. “You fucking get to know him better! If you knew anything about Taekwoon you would know how much he loves you all. He would be willing to talk about anything if you just asked him!” Wonshik sprung up from his seat. “How the fuck am I supposed to know that? How would I know that if he didn’t show it!” Hakyeon gets up from his chair as well. “He always shows it! Not everyone shows their love through grandiose gestures like we do! He does it through small things. He does it through the little gifts he leaves on your beds when he finds things you like at the store. He does it through making your favorite foods when you get homesick. He does it by not bringing up any of the thoughts you project to him all day long. Does he have to loudly proclaim his love all the time for you to understand what he is willing to do for you!?!?!” Suddenly the sound of a stair creaking meets their ears.

 

     All heads turn to the staircase, and there Taekwoon stands looking right back at them. “Taekwoon-” Wonshik starts, his eyes filled with the fear that Taekwoon heard everything. Taekwoon interrupts him. “Whether I’m under Hakyeon’s influence or not, screaming is a sure fire way to wake me up.” He says as he walks over to the single chair Hakyeon was standing in front of. He turns to Hakyeon. “Thank you for defending me. But he has a point.” Taekwoon turns back to Wonshik. “You want my story so bad? Fine. I’ll tell you.” Sanghyuk can see how much Taekwoon doesn’t want to do it, if the shaking in his body is anything to go by. Wonshik sees it too. “Look Taekwoon, you don’t have to do that.” Taekwoon shakes his head. “Apparently I do. It’s fine. I want to tell you guys.” Jaehwan speaks up then. “You don’t have to lie. It’s fine if you don’t want to tell us.” “No. It’s not okay. I know everything about all of your pasts and it’s not fair that you don’t know about mine.” His voice is as shaky as his body. Hakyeon wraps him in his arms. Taekwoon shakes like a leaf in the wind in his hold. “How about we make a compromise? I’ll tell them the story. That way they know your story but you won’t be forced to talk about it. Is that okay?” Taekwoon nods. “Words, Taekwoon. I need you to tell me if this isn’t okay.” Taekwoon steps back from Hakyeon’s hold so he can take a proper look at him. “I give you permission to talk about my story.” Hakyeon sits down in the single chair, and Taekwoon sits in his lap, his face buried in Hakyeon’s neck and his hands fisted in his nightshirt. Hakyeon doesn’t seem to mind as one of his arms wraps around the other man’s waist, the other hand smoothing it’s way up and down Taekwoon’s spine. Sanghyuk compares the position to one a child would take after a nightmare. Everyone else takes seats on the couches, making themselves as comfortable as they can given the situation. Hakyeon clears his throat a bit. “I think since Taekwoon is sharing his story I should share mine first. It’s only fair.” The other members of the clan are shocked but don’t disagree. Hakyeon starts his story.

 

_For most people, walking through a field of strawberries at the crack of dawn might not be the first thing that comes to mind when they think of the word “relaxing.” But for Hakyeon it was heaven. The feeling of the morning chill that comes with spring whispering against his warm skin as he walked barefoot through the fields was a sensation that made him feel like he was one with the earth. It was one he had enjoyed all his life growing up on the farm. The year was 1692 and a twenty seven year old Hakyeon was doing his morning chores. His mother and father sat on the porch of the little house that they owned. He enjoyed farm life. Being able to support his aging mother and father and help his siblings when they needed it. Speaking of his siblings he was excited to get back in the house since they were all visiting home for the week. Once his chores were finished he rushed back to his house. One of his sisters was standing on the porch. “Careful Hakyeon, you might trip.” Hakyeon scoffed. “I’m not a child anymore you don’t have to worry about that.” His sister sighed. “If only you were a child again. Then you would talk less.” “Hey!” His sister laughed. “Come on Hakyeon breakfast is ready.” Hakyeon followed her in. It was one of the happiest days of his life, being able to catch up with the family he hadn’t seen in so long. They laughed as they reminisced about things they all did in their youth. Of course the day had to end at some point. So Hakyeon wished everyone a good night before going off to bed. If he had known that was the last night he was going to spend with his family he would have insisted they all went home._

 

_When Hakyeon awoke next it was to chaos. There was smoke filtering through the curtains that separated his room from the rest of the house. And when he opened them he was hit with the heat and flames that was quickly spreading throughout his home. Hakyeon ran through the flames, trying to see if he could find any of his family. To his horror it was too late for them. Hakyeon stood frozen in shock, watching his family turn to dust. The smoke was filling his lungs and he started to cough and wheeze, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Just when he thought he was going to be reunited with his family in death a pair of strong arms grabbed him from under his armpits. The arms pulled him out of the house. Hakyeon’s vision was going dark, his lungs filled with too much smoke to properly breath. And then he felt something bite his wrist. A searing pain shot through him, causing him to convulse and scream loudly. He clawed at the dirt underneath him, trying to relieve any pain he could. Eventually the pain subsided. He looked up at the moon, noting that it looked a lot brighter than before. He sat up and looked around, but no one was there. Hakyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, and he looked to his wrist just to see there was indeed a bite mark there. Hakyeon looked around and saw his farm burning to the ground. His breathing became shallow as he remembered the burning bodies he saw. Tears poured down his face as he began to wail in agony. He sat in that same spot, wailing, the entire night. When the sun came up he felt a burning sensation on his skin. The burn intensified as the sun got higher, not knowing what was going on he crawled towards some shade. When he reached the dark his skin cooled and healed. It was the beginning of his new life._

 

     “Wait you’ve been a vampire since 1692?” Sanghyuk asked. Hakyeon nodded. “But that means you’re-” Hakyeon interrupted him. “353 years old. Yes.” Hongbin spoke up next. “But what started the fire?” Hakyeon shrugged. “I never got to figure out. I was so freaked out about being a vampire I never got to investigate about it. Of course we weren’t using the term vampire back then.” Wonshik asked the question that was bothering him. “What about the vampire that changed you? Did he really just change you and leave?” Hakyeon nodded once again. “I never got to figure out who he was. I had to figure everything out about vampire life by myself. It was a lot of trial and error. But-” Hakyeon paused when one of Taekwoon’s hands came up to rub at the nape of his neck. Hakyeon smiled a bit before returning the gesture. “Eventually I learned everything I needed to know. It took a lot of studying. And I may have had to be a sugar baby to a few cult leaders to get some of the information I needed but I found my way.” Jaehwan finally spoke up. “So when did you meet Taekwoon?” Taekwoon tensed a little, but Hakyeon was quick to sooth him with a few whispers. “I met Taekwoon in 1765 I think? I had just finished getting all of the information I needed on vampires and I was staying in a port town for a bit before I hit the road.”

 

_Hakyeon was walking through the streets of the town. It was night time, but he still wore a hood over his head. He was walking by a line of houses when he heard loud cheers coming from one of the little houses on the street. Hakyeon’s curiosity was peaked since the rest of the town was quiet and empty. He walked over to the house the noise was coming from. He found an opening that lead to an underground room. He walked in, and saw a crowd of men circling around some sort of ring. There were two men in the middle, fighting intensely. The one that caught his attention was the one who was losing the fight. His sharp eyes darted around the room as he dodged the other man’s punches. His hair was short, and Hakyeon was sure he would look very pretty if it weren’t for the black eye and busted lip he was currently sporting. The man continued to dodge, but suddenly he got three good blows to the other man’s head. The other man went down, dead to the world by the time he hit the floor. When the man didn’t get up the winner’s hand was raised up by a wealthy looking man. “And the winner is Leo!” He said, sticking out his grubby hand to collect his bets. Leo on the other hand looked worse for wear. He stood bow legged in the ring, his knuckles busted open and his breathing heavy. Leo was grabbed by the arms and dragged into a cage that was carted to a different part of the house. Leo tried to wiggle free but was given a swift slap across his face from the wealthy man._

 

_Hakyeon walked over to a man that stayed behind after the fight. “Excuse me? But what was all of that? I thought fighting rings like this were illegal in this town.” The man scoffed. “They are. It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught though. Why? You gonna squeal?” Hakyeon shook his head. “Not at all. I was just curious.” He walked away from the man, determined to get Leo out of that house. He waited a few days before going into action, since he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He walked back to the house in the dead of night. Breaking in was easy, since he had long ago mastered the art of lock picking. Finding the room they stored Leo in was a little bit harder, but he eventually did it. Leo looked worse than when he last saw him. He wasn’t sure if it was just the lighting the room provided but Leo looked thinner. There were more bruises on his face and Hakyeon even saw a scratches starting from his collarbone and disappearing under the deep plunge of his shirt. When Leo heard the door close he looked up at Hakyeon and shuffled until his back hit the bars of the cage he was in. “Relax. I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Hakyeon, I’m here to get you out of here.” Leo shook his head. Hakyeon approached the cage slowly. “Are you afraid to leave because you think that man is going to hurt you?” Leo didn’t say anything but the answer was written on his face. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll make sure he never hurts you again.” Leo still didn’t look like he trusted him. “How about this. I get you out of here, and you don’t have to stay with me. When we get out of this town you’re free to go wherever your heart desires. Okay?” Leo looked skeptical but nodded his head. Hakyeon quickly picked the lock and helped Leo get out of the cage. He threw one of Leo’s arms around his neck and half carried him until they were out of the house. “Okay now-” Hakyeon put one of his arms under Leo’s knees. “Hold on tight.” Before Leo could question why Hakyeon ran as fast as he could and within minutes they were far from the town. When they stopped Leo looked like he was going to be sick from moving so quickly. Hakyeon sat him down on a large rock. “You okay?” Leo nodded. “Good. I have some stuff that might help with your wounds. That is if you want me to help. It’s all up to you Leo.” “Taekwoon.” “Huh?” Leo takes a deep breath. “My name is Taekwoon.”_

 

     The room was silent as Hakyeon finished the story. Taekwoon still hadn’t moved from the position he started in. Jaehwan cleared his throat. “So what made you change Taekwoon?” Hakyeon whispered into Taekwoon’s ear and the other man nodded. Hakyeon lifted up the back of Taekwoon’s shirt, only to reveal a multitude of scars that criss crossed across the flesh there. Hakyeon pointed to the longest and thickest scar, which ran from Taekwoon’s left shoulder to his right hip. “This wound got infected. He would have died if I hadn’t of changed him.” Hongbin spoke up next. “And the thunder storms?” Hakyeon put down Taekwoon’s shirt. “Most of the scars came from the man who kidnapped Taekwoon. He would torture him during thunderstorms so no one would hear him screaming.” Sanghyuk asked the final question. “Is that why he likes pretty things?” Taekwoon shifted in Hakyeon’s hold. He turned to look at Sanghyuk, his eyes red rimmed with tears he didn’t want to fall. “That man kidnapped me when I was a kid. And for most of my human life all I saw was the ugly parts of humanity. For a long time, I was part of that ugly part of humanity. I killed innocent men who were stolen away from their families. I sealed their fates. Their bodies were thrown into the trash, never to be seen by their loved ones again. Their blood is on my hands, no matter how much I try to pretend it isn’t.” A few tears escaped without his knowledge. “So I surround myself with beauty. So I can see the things I missed out on when I was in that cage. Locked away from the world. Alone. Cold. So alone and cold.” Taekwoon’s breathing picked up. “I don’t want to be alone.” Hakyeon wrapped his arms back around Taekwoon. Soon Wonshik got up from his seat and joined him. Then one after the other every member of the clan got up to wrap their arms around the now sobbing man. Sanghyuk spoke up. “You’ll never be alone again.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

     Taekwoon sat on the sand of the private beach his newest sugar daddy owned. As per his request there were large tents covering a large section of the sand and some of the sparkling blue water that sat in front of him. The kids were running around on the covered parts of the sand, splashing each other with the cool salt water when they were close enough to do so. Jaehwan and Hakyeon were having their own water fight in a deeper section of the water. Taekwoon pushes his glasses higher up on his face and turned his attention back to the book on his lap. He had suggested a short vacation after all of the drama that had gone down the week before. He smiled fondly at how excited the clan looked when he mentioned going to the little cabin on the beach. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a drop of water falling on the page he was reading. He looked up and saw Sanghyuk standing there, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, putting his book away when Sanghyuk accidentally projected his plan. Taekwoon tried to run away, but Sanghyuk was quicker. Sanghyuk threw him over his shoulder and started to walk to the water. Taekwoon beat on Sanghyuks back, trying his best to wiggle out of his hold. “Sanghyuk! I swear to God you better put me down before you even think of throwing me in there! This outfit costs more than your life!” Sanghyuk chuckled. “You should have thought twice about wearing it to the beach then.” Taekwoon frantically looked around, looking for anyone to help. His eyes fell on Hakyeon first. “Hakyeon! Tell him to put me down!” Hakyeon pretended not to hear him. “TRAITOR!” Taekwoon shouted. Sanghyuk was close to the water. “Game over Taek.” Sanghyuk said before he flung Taekwoon into the water, Taekwoon giving a yelp when the icy water touched his skin.

 

     Taekwoon sank for a moment, but when he emerged his hair was like a curtain over his face. The rest of the clan burst into laughter. “Oh my God he looks like the girl from the ring.” Taekwoon moved the hair out of his face, his eyes blazing with fury. He turned his attention to Sanghyuk, who was still laughing hard. “Why you little!” Taekwoon spring then and wrapped his arm around Sanghyuk’s neck, easily putting him in a choke hold. Sanghyuk managed to get out though, and started to run away from the fuming man. “You’re going to pay for this!” Taekwoon screamed as he chased Sanghyuk around the beach, his ruined sandals in one hand. The chase continued for a good while until Sanghyuk surrendered. “I give! I give! Jesus you have good stamina for such an old man.” Taekwoon delivers a swift slap to the back of Sanghyuk’s head with his sandals. “I would have collapsed twenty minutes ago but never underestimate the power of pure rage.” Taekwoon said as he made his way back to his beach towel. Taekwoon laid down, catching his breath after all of the running. Hakyeon passed him some sort of fruity drink. “Thirsty?” Taekwoon took the drink without answering, taking a few sips. “Thanks.” Hakyeon smiles at him, but the smile fell when he had a look of Taekwoon’s back. “Uhh Taekwoon. Your shirt. It’s white.” Taekwoon nodded. “I would never wear black to the beach.” Hakyeon shook his head. “No I mean because it’s wet it’s see through.” Taekwoon realized what Hakyeon was drawing his attention to. “Oh.” He said. “Do you want my shirt? Or maybe Hongbin won’t mind giving you his sweater.” Taekwoon thought for a moment before he took the shirt off. “Why cover it up? I don’t have anything to hide anymore. The people who matter already know about them.” Hakyeon gave him a proud smile. 

 

     A few hours later, when they were showered and dried, they decided to light a fire to make s’mores. Wonshik and Hongbin were at the store, with Hakyeon’s credit card, getting all of the ingredients they would need. (And maybe a few extra goodies they would stash in their rooms.) The rest were trying to figure out how to make a fire without a lighter. “Can’t we just rub two sticks together?” Jaehwan asked. “You watch too many cartoons.” Sanghyuk said as he tried to light the fire with a flint. Suddenly Hakyeon came out of the cabin with a stick on fire. “Move out of the way please.” Sanghyuk and Jaehwan looked shocked. “How did you do that?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “You do realize we have a gas stove in the cabin. I just stuck the stick in the flame.” Jaehwan coughed. “Uhhh we knew that. We just wanted to make you feel smarter is all.” Sanghyuk said crossing his arms. Hakyeon ruffles his hair. Taekwoon walked out of the house, his hair a bit ruffled from the nap he just took. He sat on one of the seats closer to the fire. Hongbin and Wonshik came back at that time, handing out the marshmallows and sticks while Hakyeon declared himself the keeper of the chocolate. Unfortunately for everyone who wanted chocolate on their s’mores, Hakyeon forced them to ask him cutely for it. Jaehwan had no problem with this at all. The rest struggled and suffered greatly. Taekwoon was lost to the battle, laying on the floor in defeat when everyone cooed and awed at his attempt. Sanghyuk even pinched his cheeks like he was some overgrown baby. Taekwoon stayed on the floor until he collected himself. 

 

     When all of the treats were made and eaten they stayed outside, looking up at the multitude of stars that littered the sky. Everyone sat in a chair, except for Taekwoon who sat in between Hakyeon’s spread legs. Hakyeon was combing his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, making a few loose braids here and there. Hongbin had brought his guitar out, and was playing a soothing tune no one knew the name of. Taekwoon cleared his throat. “So about last week.” Every pair of eyes was on him, but he kept his eyes to the fire. “I guess it just made me realize how closed off I’ve been to you guys. I’m not saying that I’m suddenly going to become Jaehwan-“ “Hey!” Jaehwan interrupted. “But I think I just need to work on letting you guys know how I’m feeling. I know not everyone can read minds like me, so I don’t know why I expected you guys to know how much I love you all.” Taekwoon took a deep breath, looking up at his family. “So yeah. I love you guys. And I don’t know where I would be without you. And thank you for always being there for me.” The clan cooed at him again, but this time it was more sincere. Taekwoon was beet red from the chest up, but his smile was wide and his heart felt full.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This fic is loosely inspired by Pretty Little things by The Crane Wives


End file.
